A Wet Vengence
by Blue Toad
Summary: When Elli gets her hand on a weapon, the residents of Mineral Town better run! Especially one in paticular... One-shot.


**Again, welcome!**

**I have to say, I'm pretty pleased to be doing a Harvest Moon story again, even if it's only a comedy one-shot. I didn't want it to be tragic like A Burning Rose was, and I didn't want to do it in the form of a Wonderful Life, so I did Mineral Town.**

**So I hope you enjoy it!**

**P.S If you're a Karen lover…please either don't read this or don't get angry with me once you have…**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harvest Moon.**

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

_A Wet Vengence:_

It was a Thursday in Mineral Town, full of sunshine and peace. Walking across the cobbled streets was Elli.

The Doctor had sent her to get a few things, such as food, and this was what had brought her to going to the supermarket.

As she pushed the door open, she could see there weren't many people shopping. It was only Karen and Popuri at the counter. Elli noticed they seemed to be talking as she went to fetch some rice balls...

"…If you're going to be away at Forget-Me-Not Valley on Jack's birthday, then maybe we should do something for him today." Popuri was saying.

"No, it's not really like him to celebrate." Karen replied.

"Elli, what do you think? Jack's birthday." Popuri spoke, turning to her.

"Oh? Today? How old is he?" Elli asked.

"Twenty-four." Karen said.

"Really? I wouldn't have known, with how hard he works and how handsome he is…" Elli said this a little dreamingly, earning a slight glare from Karen.

"Oh, but you're lucky to have him." She quickly added, and Karen smiled.

"Hmm…"

"What is it?" Karen asked Elli.

"Look at those water pistols…I must get one for Stu." Elli replied, looking at them.

Karen reached for a small, red one.

"Oh, no. Not that one, get that big blue one…yes…" Elli said as she pointed at it.

Karen instead took a big blue one and began to operate the machine.

"So, maybe we could have a few drinks at the clinic for Jack's birthday." Elli said.

"That'd be a good idea!" Popuri agreed.

"But I haven't really got time to prepare anything…" Karen sighed.

"Don't worry, leave it to u-"

"Besides, drinks in a clinic aren't very special." Karen added, a slight smug expression on her face.

"Oh…" Elli mumbled.

"That's five hundred gold, please." Karen asked as Elli paid her.

"So, Elli…" Karen began as she handed her a blue bag with the water pistol in it.

"Hmm?"

"Well, I just wondered, what are you going to do about your face? I mean, the years have overrun it and all…"

Karen smirked as Elli, with an angry look on her face, grabbed the bag and stormed out as Popuri looked away, with an oh-lord look on her face.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111

As Elli came back, (Many villagers were avoiding her because the comment that Karen had given her had _really_ ticked her off.) the Doctor, or Tim as he was also called, was looking at something hanging near the top window. He was shaking his head.

"Doctor?" Elli asked as she came forward.

"Oh, did you get it all?" He asked. Elli nodded.

"Good…I wish it would rain today. The flowers in the baskets are a bit dry…"

As he walked back in, Elli got an idea…

Stu wouldn't be angry at her, removing it from it's package. She walked upstairs and turned a tap on in a nearby sink, filling up the water pistol.

She walked to the window and pulled the trigger, a spray of water covering the flower baskets.

She then noticed that Popuri, with her shopping, was walking by.

Suddenly, a strange feeling overcame Elli…this feeling suddenly caused Elli to fire the pistol as Popuri.

"Ah!" Popuri ducked and then looked up. But Elli had quickly duck back out the window.

"Must have been rain…" And Popuri kept on walking.

Elli wiped her head and suddenly held the pistol up…it was like a part of her child-like mischief she hadn't felt for a long while had come back.

And she liked it.

The face of evil overcame Elli as she smiled…

So, who would her next victim be, as she held her new weapon...

1111111111111111111111111111111111

Elli looked out the window again, and saw Carter, the local reverend, walking by. She pulled the trigger once more and fired.

Carter covered his head as the water hit him, and looked up, confused. But the devious Elli had already stood back from view.

"Elli?" Tim called.

Elli froze. Had he seen, and perhaps guessed?

"Could you help me with some medicine down here?"

Elli half cursed and half sighed, her joy being so disruptive…oh well. She could continue later.

An hour later, Elli had snuck back upstairs with the water pistol. Who would she take next?

Her eyes scanned over the many people of Mineral Town. And then…she saw the perfect person to give a good soaking.

Karen.

She was talking to Tim, right in the line of fire. Elli closed one eye, and took on the face of evil as she took aim.

"So, I think a few drinks might be a bit much for Jack's birthday…" Karen was saying, as Tim nodded.

"I'll give you overrun." Elli growled as she fired, hitting Karen right in the face.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI!" Karen gave a scream as she wiped her face, but her clothes had gotten hit too.

"Who did that?! Did you see…I'm soaked!" She screeched, a bemused Mary and Gary, who were nearby talking, looking at her.

Tim suddenly saw a movement…he looked up and caught a glimpse of Elli with the water pistol. He could only chuckle…

11111111111111111111111111111111111

Now, Elli was behind the counter as Tim came back in a few minutes later.

"Funny weather today, isn't it?" He said as she went to reach something from a nearby shelf.

"I thought it seemed quite nice." Elli replied.

"Yes…been a few isolated showers though."

Elli froze for a second or so, but then turned with a smile.

"Really?" She spoke, innocently.

"Yes…very isolated." He smirked as Elli half ran up the stairs.

"Oh Elli…and to think you wonder where Stu gets it from…" Tim laughed.

_The End._

1111111111111111111111111111111111

**That was quite fun! Y'know, it's weird…as I wrote this, it was sunny, and now a few minutes later, it's pouring down. I found this very fun to write.**

**Now, if you'll excuse me, I have Karen lovers to hide from. (Goes through a trap door)**

**Goodbye!**


End file.
